


Before We Were Kings

by PipBoi3000



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth, kings AU - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Original Character(s), kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipBoi3000/pseuds/PipBoi3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Haywood lives in the lap of luxury, stifled by tradition and royal expectations and thirsting for adventure. It's not too long before 'adventure' hits him hard. In the head. With a bow. Welcome to the jungle, sweet prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worlds Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this, my loves, has been a long time in the making. In fact, it's still BEING made..But yeah, it's a biggie. Just to clear things up, the story starts a bit stunted because of the split perspectives but the views merge quickly and it all makes lubbly jubbly sense.  
> xxx

BEFORE WE WERE KINGS  
The Tale Of Five Thrones

The Tale  
♔  
There once was a place, green and fair  
ruled by five kings with love and with care  
the kingdom thrived beneath their hands  
a balance of power across the five lands.

At compasses centre  
the king who was first;  
who’s laughter outlined  
his insatiable thirst.

The western caves were overseen  
by the warrior king  
who was wild and keen.

in the eastern castle  
the Jester king ruled  
with twinkling eyes  
and the smile of a fool.

The red king was charming  
residing as fourth  
whose throne overlooked  
the lakes of the north.

And finally ruling  
from jewel-laden south  
the king of dark madness;  
smile playing his mouth.

In a twist of cruel fate  
in the king’s lore  
the red king was lost  
and five became four.

 

The first king overtook  
the land that was red  
and the centre became  
overgrown and unled.

The lines of the land  
became hazy and lost  
and time chose that the kings  
paths no longer crossed.

The fool became foolish,  
the mad grew insane,  
the first was a drunkard,  
the warrior untamed.

And each king, broken  
took his own side  
and that is the tale of the  
great divide.

However, fear not  
this is far from the end  
for each king bore a son;  
and each son would defend;

The land of his father;  
his morals and ways.  
He’d immortalize myth  
of imperial days.

So what follows charts not  
the acts of kings cursed  
but the rise of the princes;  
Warrior.  
Jester.  
Mad.  
First.

The prince of the south, James Ryan Haywood... or the Mad Prince.. at least until his father stepped down.. had snuck away again to the deep grove growing on the norther side of the mountains. There were herbs here he needed for his collections and multitude of spells and potions. Of course he could send the servants to collect these for them, but he knew they wouldn't know A) what they were looking for or B) how to care for it so that it would be preserved and useful to him. No no, it would be far easier for him to just get it himself.

But alas, the King would never allow his only son to roam the mountains alone... so of course, the cunning young prince had to steal away his precious trips far and few between.. at least until he found some knight to accompany him. But he really didn't see the need. No one was ever out in these forests. Who would survive out here?! He could surely handle anything the wild could throw at him. His sword was never far from his side.

Ryan smiled, having filled a small jar with countless berries and such to be sorted out when he returned to the sanctuary of his storeroom. He had been looking for those blue cherries for weeks now. Now he could work on that amulet to try and reverse the zombie curse down in the mines...Ryan checked the berries off his lists, "alright.... all I need left is Creeper gunpowder.. then I best return to the palace…”

Sun filtered through the quiet woods. The area, strewn with dew was quiet and pristine. Nothing stirred here…nothing, that was, until a huge hoot of laughter filled the air and a figure burst through the glade, shattering the silence. Leaping and swinging, bolting through the woods he went, as Free as the young princes surname suggested. Deer scattered from his path and the arrows he shot out from his wide bow. It was never his intention to hit them only to provoke their movement, their wilderness; a bound that matched his own. 

A haze of yellow butterflies rose to avoid his flailing and the stampede he had stirred. Gavin Free, the jester prince was alive, more so than he had felt in a long time. There was something different in the pollen-filled air today and, scarf flying and bow slung; he intended to find out what it was. Gavin slowed his sprawling run to a walk, cocking his head and listening to the deep sounds of the forest, as if listening for its heartbeat. Gavin stopped in a clearing, and let himself fall onto his back in the soft grass. His heart raced from his long run and it felt amazing to lie in the soft green glow under the willow. He wished that someday he could perhaps show someone else the way the leaves moved and how the light hit the slender boughs.  
But he had never seen anyone like him before, just gruff soldiers who occasionally came to gather firewood. Gavin hid when they were around. He felt that they wouldn't appreciate the willow. Suddenly, Gavin became aware of a sound, not just any sound, a low, threatening hissing...The two creepers drew close to Gavin, nuzzling into his hands. The hisses of the creepers became purrs as they returned to the side of the boy they adored. Gavin didn't understand how anyone could every see creepers as anything but the gentle creatures they were. He stood and followed them to the huge sprawl of ruins in which the prince had lived as long as he could remember, it was well hidden and near impossible to reach from the outside world. Little did he know that a human, not so different from himself was mere moments from passing over the eastern border.

Ryan rode his horse down to a small creek, taking the bridle off to allow it to drink in peace. He wasn't having any luck... spiders were running around like mad from the caves, pelting the craggy mountainside, but Creepers would take more to lure out. He knew he wasn't equipped to go spelunking for the suicidal shrubs. He would need to go further east... there was a grove there so he would at least have a better chance at bringing one down.  
He cupped his hands and poured some of the silvery water over his head, letting it cool his brow from the beaming sunlight. "Aaah.... that's the spot..." he smiled and patted his mare's side as she drank greedily. "That's it girl... gotta make sure you stay nice and cool," he said, looking around. This grove was so different from his mountain home.. so many plants and so much life...Drawn into the lush green wilderness, James put his foot forward over a line of luminous white mushrooms, having no idea he had just overstepped the division line. A line that had not been crossed in many, many years. James wandered into the cool woodlands. "My word... I must take a few of these samples... who knows what all they can cure, Eh Engaria?" He looked back to his horse. She was munching on an apple that had fallen from a tree.

As soon as the princes foot settled on the grass of the eastern lands, Gavin's eyes widened and he stood stock still with a gasp. The shift in the air was suddenly tenfold stronger. The creepers hissed, sensing something troubling the young prince. What WAS that…? It lured him forward…. But it was getting dark, hopefully the strange presence would return tomorrow and yet, Gavin had to at least find out what it LOOKED like today. He stroked the heads of the creepers who guarded him, hissing that he was safe and would return soon. He grabbed his bow and, after taking a moment to think, brought in arms his most deadly arrows, full of creeper spark-powder and explosive upon impact. Then he took to the trees out of sight with his green clothing and calculated movements.

Ryan collected some of the glowing white mushrooms. "Could these be the ones I've been looking for... if this is true.. then the villages will not have to worry about food this winter..." he didn't know why he always talked out loud when he was alone. It had surely gotten him into some trouble before... or if nothing else, some embarrassing situations. "Alright..." he put them in his bag. "Engaria! here girl!" He called for his mare, his bag now too heavy to carry on his own.

Nothing...then...suddenly... something; a voice to be exact, deep and strong, but weighed down with exhaustion. Gavin carefully picked his way down the branches and out of the leaves that blocked his vision till he sat, perched directly above the shadowy figure. He held his breath, studying the human below him. As a creeper, albeit a tall one, Gavin was wary of humans, they were destructive and had no knowledge of the land. Gavin prepared to start hissing but that was when the figure turned around. Oh. Well. That changed things. The figure below his was absolutely stunning! With his dark Sandy blonde hair, fair porcelain skin, and breathtaking blue eyes. His attire looked so strange though. Was this man...wearing a skirt? Gavin reached out a lanky hand ever so slowly....quietly... to touch the ashy hair before him. It was irresistible. James turned abruptly, sword in hand but Gavin had already leapt three branches upwards out of sight and out of harm’s way. He was lucky that he was the only creeper who could climb.

Ryan rode back to the stables, pulling the hood of his cloak over his head to hide him better. If he was lucky, he could slip into the castle unnoticed. The servants knew he would usually be in the study at this time of night anyway.Ryan slipped down the hall of the palace, darting behind pillars to get to the study with his herbs.

Gavin, meanwhile, felt his eyes drifting shut, a wide beam sloppily arranged on his sleepy face. Tomorrow, tomorrow he would....find...out...who....and then the overexcited boy collapsed into happy, hissing snores. Suddenly, Gavin leapt out of bed with a rapidly developing plan in his mind. Rope....wood....a simple pulley mechanism, a cart.. It was too easy. He lit his lantern and by its warm glow and the light of the moon, began to piece together the thing that would bring him and the human-boy closer.


	2. A Less-Than-Gentle Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first, rather forceful interaction between a Prince and a Wilding. Warning: There's some shamelessly fluffy description. Won't be posting for a while unfortunately but there are many more chapter to come!  
> x

Chapter Two: A Less-Than-Gentle Introduction  
♔  
Unfortunately the King did indeed learn of the Prince's escape outside the palace walls. Ryan was sent away to his room, before dinner. He was lucky that he did gather enough apples to sneak a snack. These fools didn't realize this was all to save them as well! So what if a few rules were broken to his advantage?! Their land was growing infertile, and thus, they were going to need to find a new way to find food.. or else.. He shuddered to think what would happen come the harsh winter..

The creeper-boy woke far before the sun had raised its head above the forest. He was working, legs wrapped tightly around the trunk, in an oak that sat on the outskirts of the forest. It was hidden enough that no one would witness the humans disappearance, but close enough that, fingers crossed, the stranger would walk straight into it. Gavin wound the mechanism tightly and shot up the tree, pulling a wooden painted creeper mask, almost tribal in its design to sit on the top of his head for when he needed it. It would disguise him and also intimidate the human. Gavin crouched, now all he had to do was wait.

However, he hadn't got his usual night-full of sleep and found himself suddenly snapping awake with such vigour he almost fell out of the tree. Then he realised what had woke him....the slow deliberate clopping of a horse's hooves. And it was coming this way. Quickly, Gavin swung into position, testing the pulley and wrapping his fist around the thick rope.

Ryan trotted onwards towards the deep lush forest. "They were growing right around here..." he nudged his horse forward a bit further, but she stopped, rearing back. "Gah! What's wrong girl?" He got off her back, wary of the new territory.

"That's it...c'mon pretty human....just a couple more steps...." Gavin murmured from above. His grip tightened further still, anticipation burning in his gut.  
Gavin watched at the person’s foot landed squarely in the noose he had laid, then he jerked the rope hard, releasing the pulley and letting the weight of the human be taken by the mechanism. He heard the male make a sound of outrage and confusion and then he hung upside down from one ankle.  
Oh. Ok. So was it normal to not wear anything under patterned skirts..? Gavin wondered, looking, confused, at the upside down creature.

Ryan covered himself, his face bright red from the blood and embarrassment flooding his face. "WHAT IN THE WORLD?! RELEASE ME AT ONCE!"  
He looked around, trying to see the source of the trap.

Gavin leapt down behind the figure, the poor creature had gone all red. He paced behind him as the figure spun, his footfall quiet. The rope snagged suddenly and the human swung to be face to face with Gavin. Before he could take in what he had seen, Gavin swung his bow off his back and smacked Person Man as hard as he could in the head. He went limp. Ryan dangled in the trap, ensnared by this fearsome hunter. Surely only the best could capture the prince so easily. But these thoughts didn’t last long, and blackness clouded his mind.

Gavin took a dagger from his thigh and cut the man down. He landed on the cart that Gavin had already left there, prepared to take the weight Gavin knew he couldn't. He looked properly for the first time at the face of his captive. He was like the sun....warm features and a slight smile on his face...although that may have been due to the concussion.  
Gavin brushed a lock of gold blonde hair from the man’s face, marvelling at his almost godly features. There was something so....imperial about him. And something familiar....  
Some of the Creepers came to pull the cart for their little Creeper-Boy. They hissed at the man in the cart dangerously, ready to blow if he did anything of suspicion. Another moved to Gavin's side, nuzzling into his ribs.  
"It's alright Lucan. He's ok. He's....he's with me." Gavin stroked the purring creepers head absent-mindedly, lost in the face of the unconscious boy. The creepers took him to a section of ruin and helped Gavin chain the boy to a huge slab. One that could have once been a huge stone throne…  
Ryan’s head rolled as he stirred, barely able to move. The creepers surrounded him, taking his presence as a serious threat to their family. Slowly, Ryan let out a soft groan, beginning to wake up. God his head hurt so much.. the left side in particular. "God... what in the…?!" he looked up at the green monsters.

Gavin sat silent, perched on the top of the throne looking down at the boy beginning to stir. The creepers were closing in. There WERE an awful lot of them....and he didn't want his family to make a bad impression. Edi and Oliver were reared in battle stance. Gavin hissed softly, a warning and an insistence that they all step back. They did, scattering and backing away, merging; green on green into the forest. Gavin let the wild sounds of the woods fill the ears of the boy, he let him feel afraid. He let him feel the power of the place.  
“What do you want!” the boy demanded, gruffly. If he was scared he was hiding it well.   
Gavin leapt from the throne, pulling his mask down as he sailed through the air and landed in front of Human, crouched, and hissing menacingly.

"Who in the world are you?!" Ryan looked the creature over. This couldn’t.. no! This couldn't be possible! A man Creeper?! A were-Creeper?! He tried to get up and he found he couldn't; His arms were chained down with what looked like….vines? "Release me!"  
Gavin hissed again, louder this time, trying to ignore the velvety tones of the distressed boy. He moved forwards, low and poised, his feet crossing each step. He strung his bow slowly as he approached his prisoner.  
Ryan glared at the Creeper-boy, struggling to break free of his bonds, his hair falling disheveled in his face. "You will release me... if you know what is best for you...." he tried to reach for one of the potions on his belt. Seeing the boys movement as a threat, Gavin twisted his bow to flick the boy’s hand from the belt, leaving a large red welt across his hand.  
"Do not threaten me, human." The English felt unused in his mouth, foreign but just....something he'd always known of.

The welt on his hand stung as it grew bright red. "Shit...." he muttered under his breath. He had to remain in control.. remember his tutoring... "Who are you? Reveal yourself to me now!" Gavin giggled at that and leapt into the arm of the throne, leaning right up to his captive, grinning behind his mask.  
"Make me!" He twittered.  
"You little pest! I ordered you first!"   
Ryan's face was scarlet. Gavin's grin broadened and he said   
"why don't you take off YOUR mask, beastie-beastie!"  
"I'm not wearing a mask! Are you blind?!" The prince huffed at the younger male  
"Could've fooled me!" Gavin crowed, peels of laughter escaping.  
Then he looked at the boy; the confusion and hurt and fear on his face, the welt oh his hand, the tight bonds. Gavin was suddenly wracked with guilt. He climbed off the throne and stood, warily in front of the bound boy. He put his bow on the ground, his quiver full of arrows next to it.

Ryan looked at the boy. "Who...who are you?" Peering around at the ruins, he saw creepers peeking out, just enough to see if their boy was in trouble. Gavin was nervous, but curiosity got the better of him. He pulled his huge mask from his body and put it with his weapons. He let his green eyes meet with the blue ones of his captive.  
"I'm Gavin. I'm a creeper."


	3. An Unexpected Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers and friendships bloom in the forest. But to turn the next page, sacrifices have to be made...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emotional chapter for everyone. But a build towards things to come! Enjoy xxx

"A creeper kid?" Ryan's eyebrow quirked upwards.  
"That’s...that's not possible... you look human..."  
Gavin frowned. "No....no I'm a creeper. I’m just tall for my age."  
"Um...tall.. right..."  
he looked over the boy's lean form.  
"You have...twigs in your hair.."  
"I know. I put them there. Why are you here? What do you want?"  
Gavin could feel himself pouting a little. Not enjoying the fact he'd been stripped of some of his authority. And what was this nonsense about him not being a creeper? He must have hit the boy harder on the head than he thought...

"I am Prince James of the Southern Peaks.. and I am here because some savage Creeper-boy decided to chain me to a rock!"  
"A prince?" Gavin looked about at the creepers who had resumed their defensive hissing. He hushed them. He was thinking.  
"From the South did you say..?"  
"Yes.. that is what I said.." he was trying to remain calm "I came out here to collect some plants for an experiment I have back home."  
Hmmmmm. Gavin rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well James prince of the south, you seem to bring no ill will. A pause. If I untie you, can I trust you?"  
"I will not attack you... If you don't attack me..." Ryan looked into the boy's bright green eyes. "Gavin..."  
Gavin went weak at the knees hearing his voice purred in that low, sultry voice. He was glad though, glad he could rest his defence and drop the 'war-face' he was obliged to pull. He didn't want to be so nasty, so threatening and hostile towards anyone, let alone this beautiful prince....but....he had to. He had to protect his family and their home. Ryan blinked, looking into the deep green of the boy's now unveiled eyes. "My word..." his throat tightened, this boy was actually quite.. well...Attractive! He would have no trouble finding a lovely mate..  
"It's nice to officially meet you, Gavin."

Gavin let a small, nervous smile slide onto his face. Then he pulled his dagger from the sheath on his thigh and in a swift movement ran it cleanly down the princes bindings. As Ryan stood, Gavin couldn't help but feel nervous again. He bent his knees ever so slightly; poised to leap into the impenetrable jungle at a moment's notice. The prince was so TALL. Gavin felt tiny next to him. And looking up into his open features....he was even more beautiful than Gavin could imagine, his face only comparable to some of the faces that scattered the marble ruins that was Gavin's home. Like an artist had traced out every line and curve. And those eyes...Gavin was already lost in their pooling depth.

Ryan looked down at the shorter boy. He was wiry...scrawny, but not unhealthily so. But, surely he didn't live here all alone?  
"How... how did you come to be here?" He gazed around the the ruins, looking for other signs of life.  
"Does anyone else live here? Who takes care of you?"  
Gavin’s brow furrowed.  
"My family, of course..." he put his thumb and forefinger to his lips and whistled high and clear, letting everybody know it was safe to come out. The creepers all swarmed happily, hissing and overjoyed by the presence of Ryan.

 

Ryan swallowed quickly, catching himself before he lost control and let out a most undignified cry of shock.  
"T-they... they will not explode on me, will they?"  
"No! Of course not! Well...unless I decide I don't like you, or they don't like you, or you draw your weapon, or you make any sudden movement.... But apart from that, you're in no danger." Gavin offered his hand. "Come, I have something to show you."  
"Um...V-very well..?"  
Ryan shuffled past the Creepers, not trying to appear threatening in anyway possible, taking Gavin's hand. 

The creepers turned their little faces, watching him go with their boy. They followed at close quarters until Gavin reached a set of marble stairs embedded in a tree he leapt up them, disappearing into green. Then hung upside down from a branch in front of a rather bemused looking Ryan, his beaky nose almost touching Ryan's.  
"You coming? You can take the stairs."  
He had to take a step back, as to not make contact with the upside down Creeper-boy.  
"S-sure... stairs..right." He turned to the marble stairs. Had the tree grown around this once-castle? What happened here? How long ago was all of this...

"This way!" Gavin said excitedly. This was him. This was the one. He knew it, as soon as he SAW him he knew it. Gavin shuffled from foot to foot, waiting for Ryan to step up into the stony half-room. Then down a slope, across a fallen log through a broken stained glass window... Gavin turned the whole way, making sure Ryan was keeping up. "Just a little bit further!" He said, unable to contain his joy.  
Ryan hurried after the boy, as fast as he could, but trying to take in all that was around them. He climb up the fallen log, trying to keep his balance and not tumble off into the brush. "Gavin! Where are we going?!" He listened for the boy's melodious laughter, straight ahead. "Gavin?"

Here. They were here. Gavin stopped and the prince almost skidded to a halt beside him. The glade was cool in the deep forest. Crickets hummed and a handful of butterflies flew out of a log. The grass was softer than a feather bed beneath Gavin's boots. Ryan looked a little confused about where 'here' was exactly. Then Gavin fell onto his back as he so often did, grabbing Ryan’s forearm and dragging him down beside him. Sprawled on their backs they lay. Under her, Gavin's Willow. The most enormous, breathtaking tree anyone could have the honour of laying eyes on. It was like a huge cathedral, it seemed to glow and move, pulsating with life and energy. Gavin looked at Ryan out of the corner of his eye and his heart soared when he realised Ryan was looking at Willow.

"Wow...oh my Gods..." he was stunned...This tree must be ancient.. The soft green glow from her leaves was filtering magic as easily as oxygen for the two boys to breathe. "My word...She is beautiful..." Ryan sat cross legged on the soft grass. "You live here? Are these your bedchambers?" He smiled at Gavin.

Gavin opened one eye from where he lay, spread eagle. "Mmmhmmm, by bed is in the middle crook." He pointed to a slight dip in the middle of the tree from which spilled white bloom. "I bring flowers up. They smell of summer...morning cheer is my favourite. I think the birds like them too. They nest with me sometimes and I think it's the flowers. Blue birds in the summer and swallows in the winter..." Gavin didn't know why he was telling Ryan all of this.  
Ryan listened though, intnently, fascinated. "So... you live here.. all alone.. except for the Creepers..."  
Gavin smiled, somewhat sadly. "Yeah. Just me. I guess I've always been....a bit different. But that's ok. The creepers love me anyway." Gavin's smile faded. It wasn't easy being...like him. He'd always been tall, lanky....had arms. The creepers gave him their gun-powder because he couldn't explode...it hurt sometimes to think about.  
‘ This poor kid..’ ryan thought ‘he was probably abandoned here in this forest as a baby or something’. "So..no other humans like me live here…? Don't you.. miss them?" He knew he had to be very careful with his words  
Gavin cocked his head. Confused. "No, just me. With my family. Miss who..?"  
Ryan felt like he had swallowed a stone. Oh my lands.. "um.. it's not important.."  
"Oh. Ok." But Gavin had a feeling that Ryan had a lot more to say for himself. And....Gavin...He just needed to know.

"But...have you ever wondered what it would be like? To live with humans?" Ryan looked to him, pulling a leaf off his kilt  
Yes. Every waking moment. Every day I wonder.  
"I don't know. Sometimes I guess." Gavin sat up and pulled himself into a kind of ball. His eyes had gone misty. He never realised how lonely he was.

"Well..." Ryan put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey... hey it’s okay..." he put an awkward arm around him. "It will be okay... Why don't you come stay with me?"  
Gavin's heart almost stopped and he pulled his head from his knees.  
"W-with you..?" He wiped his nose on his scarf.  
"Yeah... I mean I live with lots of humans.. you could see what it is like and then come back here if you don't like it.."  
"But I tied you to a ROCK." Gavin said, sure this wasn't a good way to be invited places.  
"I... look I can't just leave you here alone..." Ryan smiled down at the boy. "And we have plenty of room at my castle,"  
Gavin, without thinking, tackled Ryan into a hug. "Really are you sure? Is that! Will I...But! Can I..?"  
"I'm the Prince! What are they gonna say?  
"But....I'm so.....I'm a CREEPER! Won't they attack me?" Gavin could feel his face flushing in excitement.  
"Not if I sneak you in and give you some clothes to look human," Ryan grinned. "If nothing else, I have a cloak to buy us some time,"  
"A disguise! it’s perfect!" Gavin’s stomach felt as if it were full of the yellow butterflies that filled the woods. "I just need...." Gavin trailed off.  
"Tell you what... gather up anything you may need... I should really find my horse... she has my supplies  
"It’s not that. I just. I need to tell my family goodbye. I know they won’t be far...but it’s like I'm going to a different world. As for packing.." Gavin picked up his bow from where he had dropped it. "This is all I have."

Gavin took the princes wrist again, slower this time, not a sense-jolting tug into the unknown; A guiding hand in the unfamiliar land. Gavin told him where to put his feet.

"Thank you..." he followed him; careful to step only where he did. "Engaria has a cloak you can wear for now,"

"Ok. Well I'm pretty sure she'll be by the river. The grass is lush and the water is good. We will get her and if you're on her back and she is fast-Then you'll be safe. Don't worry about me and whatever you do, DON'T look back.”

"Don't look back.. ok." He nodded, knowing this was going to be hard for the boy. He probably wanted to save face. "I'll wait for you at the river,"

Gavin tried to stay calm or at least sound it. "No....no staying still might be a challenge. Just. When I whistle, ride from the woods as fast as you can." Gavin ignored Ryan's grim frown and led him onwards. The brook bubbled, and sure enough the horse; a magnificent specimen, knelt at it's flow.  
"Can....can I touch her?" Gavin breathed.  
"Yes of course," he smiled. "She is very gentle." The mare looked up to Gavin, walking towards Ryan  
Gavin shuffled his feet a bit, allowing the creature right of movement. He bowed his head slightly so he didn't look a threat and slowly extended a hand towards her neck. Her coat was silky and shone in a sinuous curve. She nickered softly.  
Gavin looked at Ryan disbelievingly. He'd never seen a horse before. She was much bigger than the deer.  
He patted her in long strokes, smiling and speaking to her gently under his breath.  
Engaria made a small but approving huff, pressing her nose to his palm. Ryan smiled, she was an excellent judge of character and seemed to like the jungle boy. He undid her saddlebag and pulled out a cloak.  
Gavin laughed and nuzzled his cheek against hers. He liked her a lot. He started hissing in delight. Engaria looked alarmed. Gavin stopped abruptly. Blushing and apologising to the beast. The cloak Ryan handed him was a deep rich black and he pulled it on over his tunic and pants. It even covered his boots. For now though, he let it trail behind him. It would make escape easier.

"Alright.. so you will whistle and I will ride out to the outer ridge of the forest. We shall meet there?" Ryan climbed atop Engaria.  
"Don't stop from a gallop. Trust me I'll catch up." Gavin leapt straight up into a tree, disappearing from sight. He made his way back to his family and the butterflies in his belly had turned to wasps.

"Very well.." he watched as Gavin disappeared in the brush. He pet Engaria's mane, listening for the sound the boy had told him to.

Gavin swept through the trees like wildfire unhindered by his cloak and dropped down in front of the stone throne like a thunderous shadow. The creepers immediately assembled around him, clustering and hissing with worry. He held up his hands to calm them. Then he took a deep breath.  
"That man was a prince.” he said, gently but firmly.  
“I need answers. I am going with him. Goodbye. I love you all." This calm, quick and heartfelt explanation quickly turned to; "Now...calm down. I'm still one of you. Please step back.." But the creepers hisses had turned angry, determined and clingy. Then one of Gavin's cousins exploded. He knew this would happen. But he also knew creepers couldn't climb. He flew into the canopy of trees and sped through them. Creepers swarmed in almost uncountable numbers under him. He let out a high whistle and yelled, loud as he could;  
"RYAN! RUN!"

Still the creepers grew in numbers. They weren't giving up their son without a fight. Not even royalty would take him. Gavin heard the thunder of Engarias hooves underneath him and he swung to just one more branch to gain momentum and then onto the mares back behind Ryan. He strung his bow and swung around Ryan to hold it as a threat to the stampeding creatures.

Ryan could hear the explosions getting closer, the hissing seeming to be all around them as they leapt over a raised root. "I gather they didn't take the news well?" He urged his mare forward, kicking up leaves and dust behind them. They bound down the path back towards the 'Castle of Madness' as it had become known throughout years of town rumors.

Gavin hurled arrow after arrow into their paths, not hitting a single member of his family and yet still...Every arrow slung and released separated, severed him further from his tribe.  
"No...no not at all!"

Ryan charged Engaria through the woods, turning down a path. "It isn't too far to the edge of the forest!" The hissing grew fainter as Gavin was running out of arrows. Ryan could feel the boy growing lax in sadness.  
“That’s it" said Gavin, defeated. "That’s all my arrows." But they were in the clear now anyway, patches of the woods smoked and flickered and the low rumble of distant explosions filled Gavin’s ears. He buried his face in the cape of Engarias rider, refusing to look back at the destruction of his home.  
“It.. it will be okay.. We will get you some more." Ryan squeezed his hand gently. "It.. it will be okay once we get to the palace.”  
They both knew it wasn't the arrows lost that scared and saddened him. But still they thundered on, striking, dusting, tearing a new path from the earth and Gavin knew there was no going back.  
So he turned his head Southward and took a deep breath. If he let the tears come they wouldn't stop. So instead he pulled his face from Ryan’s deep red cloak and looked forward, stony-eyed and grim faced at whatever his future how held.  
He was brave and he met his fate with the courage of a king.


	4. A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of the forest and into the castle, Gavin is thrown among humans. They look like him, they speak like him...But he has never in his life felt more out of place. Why did he ever leave the forest....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a sad one. I promise things get better for our little creeper lad. x

Ryan trotted Engaria to the stables once they got back to the kingdom. "Here..." he held his hand out to help him down. He took the boy in his arms, he really was light.. "my... let's get you some lunch.. you need something warm in your belly..." He tried to smile and lighten the mood.  
"Mmm..." said Gavin, distractedly, his eyes roamed, wide over his surroundings. "Is this your palace?" he whispered, positively hypnotised by the barn.  
"What? No.. This is just the stables. We keep our animals here.. or at least the horses. The cows and such stay out in the fields," he ran a hand through his hair.  
Gavin watched the smooth flow of Ryan's hair through his pale fingers. "Cows..." Gavin knew about cows. Something about cows scared him. He shook his head slightly. "If this is where your creatures live, where you YOU live?' Gavin could hardly imagine a more luxurious place.  
Ryan smiled and took his hand. "Come.. my home is this way. We have to go through the village first, but you will see it,"

Gavin took his hand, still looking around at the barn. His grip was tight, like a lost child and he was chewing the top of his other thumb. His feet felt strange on the flagstones and he kept stumbling, used to the soft natural curves of the woods.

Ryan held him close. He smiled as the villagers were setting up shop for the day. The sweet scent of warm bread baking filled the streets.

Gavin realised he probably looked ridiculously small, tucked into the prince’s side, feet askew like a newborn deer, but he met people’s gazes not with embarrassment but with curiosity. Many of the villagers took off their hats or waved, bowing at the waist to the royal he accompanied. The warm smell of cooking filled his nose and his stomach growled loudly. Ryan smiled down at him.

"Let's stop here," he pointed to a bakery. "They have the best pastries in the village.. Made with fresh blackberries inside them.." He pushed open a wooden door. A girl smiled, making her way to the counter. "Good morning my prince!"

Gavin narrowed his eyes and flattened his pointed ears to his head but she didn't seem to notice. No matter, it was just a warning....for now. The smell of pastries was intoxicating and Gavin left Ryan's side to glance over all of the tiny sugary delicacies that filled the store. Girl and Ryan were talking and laughing and Gavin could feel something hot rising in his throat…. Something could only be described as a ferocious jealousy.

The prince handed her some coins and walked behind the counter...following her into the kitchen as Gavin looked at the treats.

Gavin stared hard at a candied violet, like it was the violet’s fault the girl was attractive. Should he follow them? He shouldn't..... but he could feel his face heating up. He checked quickly and they had both disappeared. Without thinking, he leapt onto a beam and perched above the kitchen door, his ear pressed hard against the wall.

"You really are the best..."

"Anything for my prince," he heard the girl giggle. 

"Mmmm~ always so good~" Ryan sighed blissfully.

Gavin wanted to cry and yell and run away but he hadn't been taught to run. He was a creeper; He'd been taught to explode.  
With silent agility he swung through the door to the beams of the kitchen, leaping unnoticed until he was on the one behind the girl. She was giggling and twirling her hair, leaning right in to speak with Ryan. Gavin pulled his dagger from his thigh strap and perched in the shadows, lining it up with the girls head...

 

She pulled out a basket from a nearby cabinet and filled it with the pastries that Ryan had been munching on. "Thank you again for getting me those blackberries.. mother never let's me out to get them any more," she said softly.

Gavin was flooded with realization and embarrassment and HORROR. He was going to throw a KNIFE at her?! why did he feel this STRONGLY?! He slid it back into its holster and took a deep breath, shaking. But his feet weren’t used to the polished wood of beams and his boot slipped, sending him crashing from the beam ten feet down to the wooden floor in front of a huge oven.

"Oh my!" The girl jumped. Ryan rushed to Gavin, pulling him away from the oven. "Are you alright?!" He looked into his eyes, scanning all over, taking in the rapidly forming bruises. His eyes shone with worry.

"I'm fine. I'm fine I'm sorry. I fell." Gavin muttered. He stared at his feet, then thought better of it and let Ryan pull him up. He took a few tentative steps towards the girl and then held out his hand. Smiling through her bemusement, she extended her hand too and Gavin clasped their palms together. It seemed right. "I’m sorry I fell off your ceiling. It won’t happen again. I’m Gavin. You have lovely hair."

"Oh.. don't worry about that.. I'm just glad you weren't hurt," she smiled sweetly at the boy. "My name is Avalon.. it's wonderful to meet you, Gavin.." she brushed a loose curl behind her ear, her cheeks a-glow.

Gavin, though he hated to admit it, could see the appeal. Big bright eyes, pretty smile, girlish charm. She was beautiful. He didn't blame Ryan for choosing her. He didn't know why he had ever thought that....Never mind.

She smiled, holding Gavin's hand. "Um... would you like some buns too?"

Gavin jerked his hand away, blushing for accidentally holding it there too long.  
"Err...Ryan? Do we want buns?" Gavin quietly wondered what buns were. "I mean your highness!"

Ryan chuckled. "Don't worry, Avalon is the only one who doesn't really take the regality too seriously. She is a friend from when I was very young. I think we have enough for now." Gavin nodded. acting like he knew what was going on. They waved goodbye to Avalon and the bell above the door tinkled as they left the shop making Gavin jump a little.

"So.....she seems nice" he said, quietly, testing the waters.

"Yes, she is really nice.." Ryan smiled. "Her family will make all the treats for festivals and such."

"Are princesses known for their baking?"  
Gavin pushed the questions closer and closer to the one he wanted to ask.

"I.. I don't know.. I mean I guess some may be good. But I really haven't tried any of their baked goods..?"

"So you're not married yet? I suppose that would make sense, she would only become a princess AFTER marrying you..." This is all said in a rush and Gavin finds himself staring, scrutinising Ryan's profile.

"What?! No... I'm not married and I wouldn't marry Avie.. she's like.. like my little sister!" He blushed. "I mean she's wonderful..But...Just no..."

He didn't know why but this made Gavin feel worse. Why was he so protective over this human? Why was he so prepared to hurt those he believed to be a threat? He certainly didn't own the prince. He had no right to feel the way he did....and what way WAS that?  
"I see."  
Was all he said.  
"Gavin...are you okay?" He looked at him. "Listen.. It's okay.. I really don't have any plans to get married.."

It was too early for either of them to know what awaited them at Ryan’s home and Gavin smiled to himself, reassured for the time being that he could nurture whatever feeling he might have developed for the prince that had made the mistake of wandering into his woods.

Ryan lead him through the grove to where a huge castle sprawled, darling the village.

“That’s not….That’s not where you LIVE…?” Gavin marvelled, his mouth agape.

"Yup, home sweet home," Ryan chuckled. "It's pretty cozy on the inside actually,"

"It's a bit bigger than my tree" said Gavin, commenting the obvious in his state of awe. He suddenly felt quietly embarrassed of his forest. Surely his patch of paradise was incomparable to this gargantuan mass.  
"Are you sure I'll be...welcome?" Gavin drew the velvety cloak tight around himself.

"Yes yes! I'm sure.. at least I don't see why anyone would say differently." Ryan smiled at him, looking over his shoulder.

Gavin took a deep breath. “Alright. I trust you.” Gavin let Ryan lead him up the tree-lined road that wound its way to the doors. The castle looked far more intimidating up close and Gavin gulped.  
“I trust you.” He whispered again, half to himself, half to Ryan.

If Gavin wasn't intimidated before he walked through the huge oaken doors, opened for them by a velvet-clad servant, then this certainly did it. Intricately mosaiced floor, huge banners stitched with tapestries of cracked crowns and bulls heads, a long reem of red carpet... And the king and queen sitting austerely on their thrones, heads high. 

They weren't the only occupants of the room however; A line of attractive young women stood behind them, crests of various kingdoms embroidered on each girl’s dress. Gavin let out an involuntary whimper and forced himself to stand upright and release Ryan from his sweaty grip

The Prince looked to his parents. "Mother... Father... What is all this?" He assumed they would be angry with his sneaking out.. But this.. This couldn't be what he thought.

"Ryan dear, we thought you'd be out a while, so we took the liberty of making some arrangements." The queen stood in all her finery and came to stiffly embrace Ryan. She smiled tightly, knowing full well the cold feeling that was filling her sons stomach.  
"I see you've not dressed for the occasion, no matter, and....?" Gavin felt the woman's black eyes fix onto him.  
"....Who....WHAT....Is this?"  
Gavin felt like a bug under a magnifying glass.

Ryan looked back at Gavin. "Mother, this is Gavin, he's a...Friend." He took his hand gently. "He helped me gather the ingredients I need for my experiments. He is very good with plants and such." He smiled proudly at him.

Gavin blushed and held out his hand. She looked at it, disdainfully, but Ryan looked hard at her and she took it. Gavin beamed at her  
"It is very nice to meet you your majessssty." Gavin was trying his absolute hardest to be good and polite, and only a little defensive hiss snuck out.  
"Oh? Are you a botanist master Gavin?"  
What did that mean?!  
"No ma'am I'm a cree......I mean yes, of sorts. I enjoy the company of nature you see? I find it inspiring." The queen cocked her head  
"Oh? how so?"  
Gavin shuffled his feet "Music and such. I sing. Sort of." The queen laughed, patronising the poor boy.  
"If you say so young...botanist" She gestured to ryan with a click.  
"Ryan dear, come."

He held onto Gavin's hand. "It will be okay..." he whispered under his breath. "Just stay close," he laced his fingers with his own. 

They walked to the throne. "Mother.. what is going on here?"

The queen looked to her husband who had rose to his full height. His eyes were blue like his sons and yet...so different. Ryan's were like a stormy sea, deep and calculating. But the king....his eyes were like ice.  
"James. You and I both know this is inevitable. Today is a good a day as any other. You are almost old enough to inherit the throne and this can't be done..." He gestured to the beautiful women.  
"without a wife" He placed a hand hard upon the shoulder of his son, roughly elbowing Gavin to one side. "Now, step away from this...fool. He looks to be a savage. And come and pick a wife. You can return to the side of your friend later."

The Prince looked shocked, looking down the line of beautiful girls. "Father! This is all so sudden... I.. I cannot choose like this.. I have work to do, no time for romances.. Winter is coming and..." He was completely at a loss.

“There comes a time…” The king’s voice suddenly took on a dangerous air “Where people like you, need to GROW. UP. You have responsibilities to your kingdom. To the people! To the CROWN!”  
Gavin clenched his fist and the other hand toyed with his bow.  
“Now YOU need to choose a wife and queen or so help me I’ll do it for you. I am a lenient man, but do not test my patience. I didn’t want to choose the strategy of an arranged marriage…” Gavin looked to the queen who was biting her lip and suddenly stepped in.  
“James, give the boy at least a little time. Three days is all we ask, we do not want, after all, to encourage the heir to make rash decisions.” Gavin couldn’t tell if Ryan or the potential new queens looked more relieved. Ryan felt shattered, his eyes falling to the red carpet.  
"I... I will speak with them in time, I- I wouldn't want to do something..Foolish." he sounded so broken.

Gavin watched this awkward and strict exchange and wondered if all humans except Ryan were like this. As the girls trailed out in a well-practised line, presumably to their assigned chambers, the queen approached Gavin.  
"If you're going to be staying in the castle you'll be needing a bath. Disgusting. MAID!"

A young woman rushed to their side.  
"Y-yes ma'am.. This way sir..."  
She kept her eyes down, holding her arm out for Gavin. He took it, but looked desperately back for Ryan. He was walking away, towards a huge bay window.  
"Ry! Do I? Is it ok?"  
"It will be fine Gavin, don't worry. Just think of it as camouflage for this area. Blend in."  
He could tell Ryan was distracted so he just left him to his thoughts and let himself be led off. 

The bathroom was richly furnished and simply enormous. The bath, somehow already spilling over with fragrant bubbles, was almost ten feet long. The maid led him behind a modesty screen, painted with a scene of battle where she undressed him with clinical efficiency. Then hung his clothes on the brass horn of a bull sculpture.  
The water was hot, lapping at his skin as he sunk into it, watching the maid close the door behind her.  
The water was warmer than any creek he had laid in to cool off in the warmest days. The dirt and grime of the woods washed away with ease, leaving him a shade lighter. Gavin caught a reflection of himself in the mirror. He looked so out of place, sinking into the bubbles.  
In the privacy of the huge bathroom he buried his face in his hands and sobbed. Then he took a deep breath and sank below the bubbly surface of the water. He just needed to escape for a moment. He let his tears wash away in the water, weightless, empty and more confused than ever.  
He suddenly heard a gentle knock at the door. He emerged, peeking out from the foam.


	5. Blossoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would seem a young prince is taming a wild heart.

♔  
Ryan came in, sitting on the bench inside the bathroom. He had swiped a bottle of wine from the kitchen. "Gavin..? Are you okay in there?"  
Gavin looked at him from the bath, almost invisible in his little cloud. He didn't say anything, just watched, the candlelight playing off the stressed princes face. He looked so much older, like the weight of the world rested on his shoulders.

The Prince drank from the bottle. "Mother has arranged a ball for my brides to be.. I cannot believe this..."  
Gavin swished to the edge of the bath, slender arms resting on the side. "A ball..? What's that?"  
He flicked his ears, ridding them of bubbles to listen properly.

"It's like a big fancy party.. lots of dancing and clothes..."  
Gavin sunk back into the bubbles. Ears flattened.  
"Oh."  
Then he seemed to perk up considerably "But it's your party, right? So you will be there...?"  
He gave the boy a small smile. "That's right... Avalon will probably be there too.."  
Gavin smiled back and held his dripping arms out for a hug.  
Ryan got over to him, hugging him close. He was a little tipsy. "You got bubbles all over..."  
Gavin dumped a handful of bubbles into Ryan's face then yelped with laughter and ducked under the water, thrashing away from the bubble-covered human.  
"You sneaky little...!" He laughed happily. "I'm gonna get you back for that.."  
Gavin gurgled, and launched another handful of suds, missing by a mile and hitting the back wall.  
Only his forest green eyes peered out, gleaming gleefully at his attack.  
Ryan tossed a nearby rag at him, hitting him squarely in his big nose.  
"EWWWW YUCK!" Gavin picked it up with the very tips of his fingers. "Yuckyuckyuck" the now-sodden rag was then twisted into a ball and catapulted hard against Ryan's chest. Blue eyes.  
"EEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEEEE! I’M SORRRY! HAHAHA I DIDN’T MEAN TO THROW IT THAT HARRRRHAHARD!"  
"Gaaah!!" He fell back dramatically. "Oh no... the light.. it's so beautiful.."  
'The light' was then blocked by Gavin's tufty head as he leant, deeply concerned, from the edge of the bath. "Ryyyy?"  
A lanky-fingered prod.  
"Oooh... An angel..." he reached up to touch his face  
Gavin laughed. "Too much to drink?" But he gently brought his hand to the back of Ryan's, feeling the warmth of his tender touch.  
Their eyes met in the dark and Gavin once again saw how striking the young prince was.  
"I....you should probably go.." Gavin whispered.  
Ryan chuckled. "Yes.. yes you are right.. I'm going to have to walk this off. Um... there.. there are some clothes set up in your room...I'll.. I'll come and see you.." Ryans face was flushed; surely from the wine.  
"The maid, her name is Gwin, told me I was to meet you in the ball. That I should let you alone. You shouldn't be here in the first place." Gavin's tone was breathless in the candlelight, and the bubbles had melted away a little to reveal his torso to the side of his hip.  
But he didn't move. He couldn't. Something held him in place. A feeling that seemed to grip within his ribs.  
Ryan looked at him. "I need you there Gavin... I..." he looked the boy over. "I..." good lord.. he was beautiful. His was a natural beauty. Not a perfumed made up doll like the girls in that line..but..  
Gavin leant out and softly stroked his hand through Ryan's sandy hair, the hair he had so longed to touch upon first seeing him. "I will be there, give me time to get ready and i will be right there by your side." Like i've alway meant to be, he thought. Gavin's touched was soft, kind, and untainted... he was far too good for this world. "I am glad.. I'll leave you to your bath. The blue bottle is for hair.. the bar is soap for your body. Gwin will help if you need it.”  
"Mmmmm" Gavin replied vaguely, retrieving his hand from Ryan's head. "Ryan?"  
He looked up at him. "Yes Gavin?"  
"Do you think you will find a queen tonight?"  
"I... I don't really know," he gulped, taking in the situation. "But I have three days to find out.."  
Gavin nodded. Then "Ryan?"  
"Yes?" He picked up the bottle again  
"Do you regret it? Bringing me here? Because if you do, you just need to tell me, to say so, and I will go back where I belong."  
He looked away for a second in thought. "I don't regret bringing you here...but I am sorry you had to see that. I didn't think they would pull such a stunt.."  
"Ok, thats good then. Not the stunt I mean! just....I'm glad you don't regret it." He smiled to himself."Now, you better go. I have to wash my hair and I’d hate you to see me indecent!" at this, he feigned a blushing modesty and looking coyly over his shoulder.

Ryan stood in front of the mirror, adjusting his regalia to their most pristine for the royal ball in which he would meet with each of his sutors.. Mother and Father would not be happy until he at least made an attempt to secure the union of his kingdom with some other that this poor girl was probably also being forced into. With a sigh of irritation, he walked over to the box on his bed; taking out a regal bull mask. It was customary to only reveal your face to the one whom had captured your interest at the royal gala. Sort of 'sorry I'm taken' commentary upon the situation. 

He still didn't want this... so much was riding upon his experiments. But.. if he did secure a bride..perhaps her kingdom could help his own if it needed..

Gavin was taken by Gwin and a girl who’s name he didn’t know out of the warm bath. He wasn’t all that pleased to exit the sweet, warm water. But now that Ryan was gone, the bathroom was huge and foreign again. Besides…he was curious. Wrapped in crimson towels he was led up a back passage of marble steps to a richly furnished room. It seemed nothing in this castle held any of the cool simplicity of his forest. Every surface seemed to be almost claustrophobically embellished. He soon realised the room wasn’t a room at all, but an enormous closet. Gwin took his towels and the other took to him with a measuring tape. He wasn’t at all ashamed, standing in the warm room. There was too much to look at , he had seen himself enough to no longer care. But the intoxicating fabrics…he could have drowned in them. Peacock blues and midnight velvets, something made of feathers brighter than any bird Gavin had encountered. Hats of every shape and size, Patterns so intricate they could have decorated the pages of a story book. Everywhere Gavin turned he was pulled in to stare agape at the wondrous garb.  
He was so entranced by the closet he hardly noticed the two handmaids dressing him. Not until a mirror was unveiled in front of him…..oh.  
He looked tall and slender as ever, but the clothes only extended this. The deep forest greens brought out the wilderness that swam in his eyes. intricate silver embroidery depicting two willow trees adorned the breast of his tunic. The silver of the stitching matched a thin belt that sat low across his hips. The sleeves came to points over the back of his hands. His damp hair had been tidied back from its usual unruly state to reveal his elven ears, and only a few bits refused to be restrained.   
Gwin handed him a box.  
“It is customary”  
Gavin gave her a puzzled look before opening the box. Inside was a pure white stag mask. Silver antlers adorned its head and gentle green leaves were painted around its eyes. Gavin tied it on and took one more look at the stranger in the mirror before nodding.  
“I’m ready.”  
And he was. In fact, he was already late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, yeah....We are getting into soppy territory now.


	6. Horns and Antler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every good kingdom has a ball and every good king has a queen...At least, that's what everyone keeps saying. But Ryan is realising with terrifying speed, that is isn't a queen he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEEN A LONG BLOODY TIME ON THE UPDATES, LADS. Sorry about that! I hope this chapter makes up for it. xx

After walking past several of the wrong doors, it was Avalon that finally pointed him to the right one. She was dressed in blue, bright as the sky and sweeping the ground as she walked. The cotton from which it was woven was a far cry from silks, but Gavin thought she looked wonderful...He could hear the sound of laughter and music beyond the polished wood but it did little to lift his fear.  
The fear only increased as he met the gaze of a rather wide-eyed queen. Avalon made a desperate motion of shaking hands, one that luckily went unnoticed by Lady Haywood. Gavin hastened to mimic the gesture, taking the queen’s hand in his own and bowing low. It was something everyone seemed to do and was met with something close to approval.  
“An honour to attend your most grand event your highness…” It was the best he could manage. Luckily, it seemed to suffice and she smiled tightly, waving him on his way.  
“Let us hope you dance better than you shake hands...” Gavin couldn’t leave fast enough.  
Finally out from under the icy stare, shot Avalon a look of relief and mouthed “Thank you”. She smiled and nodded. It was nice to know someone was willing to help him.  
“What do I do now?” He murmured, as he came to stand beside her.  
She suppressed laughter and pointed at the staircase.  
“Now you have greeted the queen you greet the prince. Balls like this are arranged in a hierarchy. Usually you would meet the King at the entrance; The symbol of protection. The queen at the top of the stairs: The symbol of the hearth, and the prince in the main hall, the symbol of the people.” Gavin nodded, listening to her words intently. Suddenly he realised the flaw in this explanation.  
“Where is the king..?”  
Avalon face grew dark. “He doesn’t often…Attend these events, Gavin. No one knows why. Look, I have to go. I’m sure I will see you later at the party. Good luck!” She squeezed his arm like he had done to her upon their meeting this morning. He was touched she had remembered this gesture. He looked down the stairs to where everyone was shaking hands with….Someone….?  
Oh.  
It was Ryan. 

Gavin didn’t realise until now that the broad figure clad in black and crimson was the gentle prince who had brought him here. Anxiously, he descended the steps and saw the blue beneath the mask flick to him. Walking forwards felt like walking on air. He practically floated down the stairs, his stags head held high and his boots tapping like hooves on the polished marble. Unlike the strictly straight backs that seemed to fill the party, Gavin held himself with a different kind of confidence. A strength that seemed to radiate from the very heart of his being. He deserved to walk these stairs, something flowed through his veins that told him he was destined to grace this hall. And perhaps with was this confidence or the foreignness of his appearance, but as he walked, antler skywards, Everyone turned to look where Ryan was looking. 

Ryan looked up at him, smiling. He was happy to see him, recognizing that frame and those eyes anywhere. "Gavin.. you look .. ravis- I mean... you look...Clean!" He walked towards him.  
Gavin was glad the mask hid his pink face and he bobbed a little bow to the line of bachelorettes.  
"My lord." He said to Ryan. He knew regalities were important in a setting such as this one. Besides, it felt right.  
Ryan bowed to him, "good to have you here, Sir Gavin of the Eastern Wilds,"  
Gavin grinned under his mask. It sounded so ridiculous. But it seemed to fit.  
"I just had the delight of exchanged words with your mother.."  
"Oh... Don't take them to heart...She is surely stressed..." he knew his mother could be intense.  
Gavin smiled again. It seemed to be a recurring theme around Ryan.  
"I like your......"  
smile? face? voice? everything?  
"......Mask" Gavin managed.  
"Thank you. The bull is very important to my family, though my personal alignment is more towards a wolf...Not that I mean to HUNT you, good lord I merely...I..." the Prince was rambling.  
Gavin cocked his head, swept away by Ryan's words. Ignoring the implications of a wolf and a deer. His thoughts were interrupted however, by the tolling of cutlery on glassware.  
The queen cleared her throat.  
"It is now time for the ceremony, in which Prince Ryan will dance which each of his suitors in turn, in the traditional dance of the kingdom. Please make way on the main floors."  
Gavin saw the colour drain from Ryan's cheeks.  
"Oh boy, this is going to be exhausting. Avalon is stationed by the pastries, or she should be around the dance floor, go find her..." Ryan felt a little down to say the least, but he had to keep a smile on his face.  
Gavin nodded but stayed still. He wanted to see Ryan dance.  
Ryan walked to the dance floor where his mother was waiting with the first young lady, a fair maiden with dark chocolate brown curly hair and a blue lamb mask. He bowed to her, taking her gloved hand as the violins and piano began to play.  
Gavin swayed gently to the slow music. The brunette seemed nice but terribly twitchy, making Ryan jump at her hysterically nervous responses to his friendly questions. Timid as a lamb. It seemed fitting. The young woman was not the greatest of dancers even with someone as great as Ryan to lead.

Avalon was sitting on a silk chair by the wall, watching the prince. She had had feelings for him and it had been a long time since she had tried to deny it; a small childhood crush. But she knew he didn't feel that way for her. And so she would just be there for him when and if he ever needed, even if it meant torturing her own heart.

Gavin was bored by all of this dancing. Three maids in and he had memorized the steps and even RYAN wasn't that hypnotic. He moved off to find Avalon. He had something for her anyway. It was a good excuse to talk with her.

Avalon made sure there were enough pastries at the table, taking a goblet of water and sipping on it nervously. Gavin saw her and lit up. "Avie! I have a gift for you!" He walked towards her, tripping over himself a little in excitement. She looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her whole. Gavin frowned. "Avalon....?" he took a seat beside her "Are...are you ok..?"

"I... I'll be fine," she took a breath, putting on a bright smile for him. "How about you? Are you enjoying your time at the ball?" She took another goblet for him  
"Mmmmmm..." Gavin didn't mean to have his eyes drift back to where an attractively statuesque blonde was being spun into a frenzy by a beaming Ryan. He new Avie wasn't ok. He took her hand and put a small pouch into it. He had held it close to him and managed to slide it into the velvet tunic. He had a few different things stored on him. in boots, pockets, Hair….  
"The seeds in here are from my home I overheard you saying you weren't allowed out. They grow bigger berries than the ones in the open. And the plants themselves are pretty resilient. I...I don't know. I thought it might help....Buns....?" Gavin remembered the word and desperately tacked it onto the end of his sentence.  
Avalon blinked, looking into the bag. "Thank you, Gavin! These will be wonderful!" She smiled at him. "Maybe some day you can help me in the bakery and make some buns of your own!"  
Gavin nodded, already distracted. 

"What does it mean when people take their masks off....?" Gavin saw the blonde loosening the ribbons of her siamese mask. she was the second of the girls to take her mask off to Ryan.

 

Avalon swallowed her drink rather abruptly, pointing to the girl. "Well what it means is that she is fond of Ryan. She has exposed her face to him. If he was to take off his own mask, it means he feels the same for her."  
Gavin accidentally let out a small "Oh." Followed by  
“Can...Can anyone dance with Ryan?"  
Avie looked surprised "Well, well I mean yes. They just have to request a dance with either the King or Queen or the Prince himself."  
Gavin was frowning, now. "So I could dance with him?"  
"Well of course. But I would wait...The Queen isn't going to allow you to interfere with the dances of the princesses."  
Gavin looked to where the queen was gazing down, head nodding slightly to the music as she eyed up the bachelorettes.  
"I will....I just....Nevermind." Gavin stood up quickly his head reeling, the table scraping as he stumbled away.  
"Gavin...?" Avie looked up as he rushed away.

 

Gavin burst into the corridor clutching his chest. What WAS that. A deep, clawing fear suddenly sat in his gut. Not nerves, not blushing anxiety, but something far darker that pulled him out of the party to catch his breath. Something about the masks, the smells, the laughing people, the dancing figures....Something was unsettlingly familiar about it. But the biggest fear was knowing, knowing this was his last chance to say something, ANYTHING to the boy he had, in the last ten shuddering breaths realised he loved.

This was his last chance.

A hand reached out and took his shoulder. Gavin spun around, clamping his hand over his mouth to muffle his hisses. The creeper part of him seemed to battle with the memories that were twisting and blurring in his head.  
His sight cleared and all he saw was Ryan.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Ryan! I mean my liege! I mean my lord!" Gavin shook his head. "What are you doing here?!"

"I saw you rush out. You looked like you were about to cry..." He took his face, his thumb running over the cheekbones of his mask tenderly.

 

Gavin lifted his downcast eyes to meet Ryan's and fought the urge to hold the hand that touched his mask. The hand that had been so warm when he did exactly that in the bathroom.  
"When you have finished the formalities of the evening....U-unless of course you FIND a bride....May I request the hand of the prince in dance?" Gavin tried his absolute best to talk the way everyone else seemed to.

Ryan smiled at him. "You are flustered, but I appreciate your trials to blend in..." his eyes trailed down to a pendant around Gavin's neck. It didn't look familiar. "Of course we can dance together."  
Prince Ryan took Gavin's arm. "Come with me... I know this place is uncomfortable to you... I know somewhere that will help," he pulled him down the hall to a large pair of glass doors  
Gavin let himself be lead down the hall, the fear now sitting in a gritty ball in his throat. Where were they going? Had he made some kind of mistake without knowing? Had he failed to achieve a custom? The fear rose higher.  
Ryan smiled and pushed open the doors to a huge, lush garden. It was surrounded by the castle walls, but it was as if a speck of the forest had drifted into the courtyard.  
Birds flew overhead within the walled paradise and Gavin felt his breath and the fear leaving in a puff.  
"Ryan..."  
"We should have some privacy here." He smiled at Gavin under his mask.  
"But the ball....."  
Gavin looked hard at the fingers twined tightly with his own. Every part of him knew he should let them go.  
"Gavin, look at me." Ryan had lead him to a fountain and they both perched on the edge, feeling the soft mist of fresh water.  
Ryan took a deep breath before pulling the ribbons of his mask, letting it fall in front of the wildling. Gavin’s was already in his hands when Ryan looked up.  
The young prince couldn't help but feel a warm smile bloom over his lips. "Gavin... I know you probably don't know the significance of these masks.."  
Gavin, shaking, moved closer. "No...I know. You've shown yourself to me. You've shown me the eyes I drowned in and the smile that hasn't left my mind. You’ve shown me kindness and understanding and patience. You've shown me the face of the one I have fallen for."  
"Gavin..." Ryan smiled and pulled him into his arms, snaking them around his torso in a loving embrace. He stood, laughing now, and twirled with Gavin in the air happily, so unbelievably so...Happy in a way he never imagined he would be.

"May... may I kiss you?"  
Gavin's laughter rang out like bells as he was spun, feeling the weight and fear and the darkness of the castle lift from his veins like dust blown from a storybook. Hand on Ryan's chest and lashes soft against his cheek, Gavin gave a small, breathless nod.

Ryan’s lips met with his own in the softest kiss Gavin could ever have imagined, chastely gentle yet at the same time, fiercely tender. It was every ray of sunshine, every birdsong, every butterfly, every breath of his forest pushed against Gavin’s expectant mouth. He felt the kiss fill and lift him, weightless in Ryan’s arms.  
From the glass doors in the hall, Avalon watched as Ryan kissed Gavin. Her heart sank, but..This boy seemed to make her friend happy. And that's all that she really wanted. All she had ever wanted. She smiled sadly and turned on her heel, only to see the King! "Y-your majesty!"  
The king’s expression was that of poisonous, hate-filled malice. It was animal and sickening and he strode past Avalon with no regard to the girl.  
“He shouldn’t have ever come back here.”

Had she looked at his side, rather than the expression that twisted his features, she would have seen his sword was drawn.


End file.
